pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dark0805/Sandbox/GvG
Archive 1 Archive 2 --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:01, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :You need a link to the archive here, so, no u. - 11:07, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Done. Rupert=Hawt 15:10{GMT}10-06-MMVIII :::Now it's done, he actually had two archives that were unlinked with no way to find them, which is why people were reverting his page wipes. Archive properly plx. - 11:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) DC shouldn't be needed, more res is always nice. Agonizing>Dchop as you'll get alot of spike kills. Cruel blows shit up on spikes, as well as letting you pressure better with dual DW, and you can still get reasonable defense from brace in combination with other blocks. Cry is an amazing skill. No Soothing, Arage is still an incredible skill and the extra stand heal isn't important. Recup moved to the flagger, they can afford the energy more consistently, and the recharge is about right for sticking it down almost on charge. Li Ming or Recovery in optional, I'd take Recovery as two pots is cumbersome. Caltrops or CC. Depends whether you think you'll get enough from Caltrops with this playstyle. Optional should be Arage/Soothing/Weapon of Shadow/Jagged Strike RC>AoF/SoD unless you have a FF nec or similar. Glyph+Aegis or Hex Breaker+SoA/Devotion Glyph+Aegis or Hex Breaker+Sig Rejuv/SoA. Optional is Infuse or Guardian, if taking Infuse Guardian can replace Aegis or Sig Rejuv/SoA. Which leaves you with the final slot remaining. I'm not sure how much you'll really get out of the Me/E, it depends whether you're really going to be trying to pressure with this. If it's a sit back and spikefest, I'd prefer something like a smiter for even more faggy defense and passive damage, as hexes are really easy to deal with when you aren't pressured. In dual rit builds, that's always been the variable slot that changes depending on the playstyle of the team. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 03:59, 17 August 2008 (EDT) DC is for the mobility, because (as a caller) i'd stick the Hammer on the teams dom mesmer, or their FF nec, basically their most threatening midline character. If that character is on his ass a lot, the wall stays up better and the damage goes through better. Then when I call a spike i just shock the target while he steps in and adds his 2 cents. Also, with an HC rit, water mesmar, and luck, you should be running flags better than them=more res sigs imo. I agree on agonizing, i'll tell you honestly, i pump out shock axe so fast when i type it, i didnt even think about it. I wasnt sure about DA. But the physicals seem to be shitting all over people as of late, including new turret Rangers. I think there is enough damage anyway(a clean spike is 550~ damage from the two warriors alone. paragon can still help it and then theres the rit(s)). Blur and steam augment the defense, Shackles and Shard can go offense or defense, and the damage isnt neglible. Before i checked the discussion page i was about to make the recup/li ming switch. I dont disagree with Arage, but because of its new instant damage, you cant channelstrike the spike as well (2.75 seconds minimum later is enough that the target is either down or not, imo). Thats why i didnt put it there but still like it for TA because channelstrike is a lot easier to rape in 4v4. HC owns imo, rits cant remove either snare, monks lose veil and 10 energy to remove both. If they try to split you out, HC=stalling while you exploit your dominance at the stand. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 10:18, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :You want your hammer to be training the monks (training as in getting KD chains on them at key times, not as in attacking them through 12312 prots). Single DA isn't worth taking IMO, and Cruel is really too good to pass on. Arage should be run as it's an alternative spike assist and it's still pretty amazing for pressure, and Soothing does absolutely nothing for you. HC is an excellent skill, but if you're not playing the right game for it, it's wasted. I still say the Me/E isn't necesarily the best choice, but you'll have to elaborate on the intended playstyle for any suggestions there. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:12, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Why are we discussing rawrspike -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:21, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Because I needed something to do while I ate cake. Having eaten said cake I can safely say that this is a faggoty build. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:02, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::'"you'll have to elaborate on the intended playstyle"' ::::'"I can safely say that this is a faggoty build."' ::::You answered your own question. Sit at the stand and push buttons until something dies. If they try to split, you can stall with skills like HC(as compared to CC which is weak on splits) or split off your Me/E also(...or roll burning isle...), during which the time your team is undoubtedly dominant at the stand, so you can DP out the stand team with teenybopper-sized spikes and throw the split in their teeth. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 01:00, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Splitting Me/Es is bad. As I said, run a smiter or some other 8v8 template instead. If you want to pressure more and be able to split, use a ranger. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:50, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::And I didn't answer my own question. While it's faggy, it's also incredibly versitile. Depending on the 8th slot, you can spikefest, VoDstall (not anymore, but still), split pretty well, pressure etc. You'd expressed intrest in quite a few of the playstyles. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:55, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ? --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:23, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :If you want to play lolspikeway, ^. Not as good now VoD is gone but still pretty hawt. Run Emphatic or something. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:27, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yeh, empathic. --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 12:30, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Mind Shock pew pew :> --Frosty 11:22, 19 October 2008 (EDT) You don't realize how terrible a split build with no snares is? '—SkaKid ' 11:30, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :I've never played a build like this so I don't know if it would work, but I'm trying to make a build that does really well 8v8(lots of damage and defense) (because MB and MS both work well on either side of the stand, imo) but it can also split really well (and since the entire midline can split the warriors dont have to leave the stand therefore the pressure stays up longer).--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 20:19, 19 October 2008 (EDT)